


Shiratorizawa Impromptu Karaoke Time

by Jhabois



Series: Haikyuu Short Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (some flirting if you squint), Friendship, Karaoke, No Beta, Short Story, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhabois/pseuds/Jhabois
Summary: Tendou and Goshiki had been walking together after classes to go somewhere. There were no volleyball trainings due to exam preparation so no one seemed to notice. Until one day Semi catches the duo sneaking around downtown. After three days of the same thing happening Semi is curious and ends up following the duo while the other volleyball members tag along mostly due to curiosity.
Series: Haikyuu Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959862
Kudos: 17





	Shiratorizawa Impromptu Karaoke Time

**Author's Note:**

> Something I made for fun. All the songs are linked in the story itself just click the highlighted and underlined song titles. I highly recommend listening to each song as you read through ✨. And yes the singers of the songs are from the Japanese VAs (voice actors) of the boys.
> 
> Hope ya enjoy reading and listening 💕

  
“Eh? Karaoke?” Semi stated out loud when they caught Tendou and Goshiki about to enter a karaoke hall.

“Ah we got found out~” Tendou chirped, although he showed no surprise at all.

“G-Good afternoon!” Goshiki immediately greeted with a bow as he realized the other volleyball members were there.

“So this is where you two were sneaking off to for the past few days huh?” Kawanishi spoke up, arm lounging on Shirabu’s shoulders.

Tendou shrugged. “I wouldn’t say sneaking, right Tsutomu?” 

“Uh yes. We- we were just de-stressing for the upcoming exams,” stuttered Goshiki , caught off guard by being thrust into the spotlight like that.

“Shouldn’t you be studying first before you relax?” Ushijima countered, blunt as always.

“But we’re already studying during classes as it is, right Tsutomu?” Goshuki only nodded as Tendou wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “And it’s not like going for karaoke once in a while would hurt~” Tendou was already pushing Goshiki towards the entrance of the karaoke hall only to stop for a bit to call over his shoulder. “You guys are free to join us if you want.” 

Semi was the first one to shrug and follow behind Tendou and Goshiki. “Can’t hurt to take a break once in a while.”

“True.” Kawanishi grinned and pulled Shirabu with him to follow Semi. Ushijima, Reon, and Yamagata hesitate for just a moment before they also trail behind.

*****

They quickly rent a room for two hours, Yamagata calls their orders of food and drinks while the others decide on what song to sing, if they wanted to sing that is.

Tendou enthusiastically grabbed the mic while Shirabu and Semi look through the music book. 

“I’ll go first~” Tendou excitedly entered the number of the song he had memorized by heart at this point. “Tsutomu back me up!” He cheekily threw the second mic to Goshiki who luckily caught it even though he was caught surprised.

“Please don’t throw the mic Tendou-san!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Come on the song’s starting.” 

And as the first beats of [ "I Just Can’t Wait to be King"](https://youtu.be/Sb6dtchcEb0%20%E2%80%9C%20rel=) started playing Tendou sang Simba’s parts with enthusiasm, Goshiki doing his utmost best to sing Zazu’s parts.

“Haha this song really fits Tendou’s vibe.” Kawanishi chuckled as he watched the two sing their hearts out to the upbeat music.

Reon commented, “Goshiki’s getting into the groove too.”

“Who’s going to sing next?” Semi asked as he passed the music book to Ushijima and Reon.

Kawanishi answered with a knowing smile, “How about you go next Semi-san? You’re obviously raring to get a turn to sing.”

As Semi was about to retort Tendou had reached the peak of the song’s ending and belted his heart out, the song finished with the short sharp clash of cymbals.

“Wohoo!” The guys clapped and cheered while Tendou bowed with a flourish.

“It’s Semisemi’s turn next~” Tendou said with a smile, handing the mic to Semi.

“I told you to stop calling me that!”

“But it suits you. Semisemi~” Tendou practically purred that last word.

“Tch.” Not bothering to correct Tendou one more time Semi encoded the number for the song he’d be singing.

The title appeared on screen, [ "Architect"](https://youtu.be/2t20bUKX20k%E2%80%9C%20rel=), and the instrumental to what sounded like rock started to play.

Everyone was awestruck as they listened to Semi sing. Even Tendou who’s usually a chatterbox was silent, eyes sparkling with admiration as he watched and listened to Semi perform.

***

Semi finally reached the end of the song and took some breaths to even his breathing. He could hear the loud cheers and claps from his friends.

“Wow Semi-san you sang so great!” Goshiki immediately praised, eyes wide with admiration and surprise.

“Semi-san you’re really great at singing you know.” Kawanishi followed up to what Goshiki mentioned.

Semi blushed due to both embarrassment and pride. “Thanks guys.”

“Semisemi! You never told me you could sing!” Tendou shouted, a bit too loudly, bursting with energy as he sat beside Semi. “Hey, hey, wanna go karaoke again tomorrow? Tsutomu and I are going to come here again.”

“Tendou you should be studying. Taking a break once in a while is ok. But you can’t go to karaoke everyday.” Ushijima bluntly stated.

Tendou pouted. “Jeez Wakatoshi-kun you’re no fun, no fun at all.”

Semi smiled at Tendou’s offer and said, “I can go to karaoke with you guys after exams if you want.”

The pout on Tendou’s lips was quickly replaced with a beaming smile, the taller boy not hesitating to drag the other into a one-armed hug. “You’re the best Semisemi.”

A knock on the door interrupted them and Yamagata went to check.

“The food is here guys.”

Reon helped Yamagata gather the drinks and food from the server and placed them on the table, thanking the server as they handed the payment.

While everyone started to dig in they discussed who’d be singing next. Surprisingly Ushijima grabbed the mic and stood on the singer’s spot which the group silently assigned earlier.

“Ooo Wakatoshi-kun is going to sing for us! What a surprise~” Tendou eagerly snacked on some fries while they waited for Ushijima’s song to start playing. Everyone in the room being curious as the what he would pick.

The song played with the title [ "Poker Face"](https://youtu.be/t6rrHjq3DpE%E2%80%9C%20rel=) displayed on screen.

Tendou choked on some fries as he read the title expecting Lady Gaga’s song to play but it was different. Coughing, Tendou spouted, “I thought it was a different song.”

Semi laughed as he patted Tendou’s back. “Me too.”

Ushijima started singing and they all stayed silent to listen. Safe to say everyone was shocked with this new information about their captain that they found out. He can really sing.

He can sing really really well.

Tendou couldn’t stop staring, awestruck and it seems he’s not the only one in a trance.

*****

After Ushijima finished singing the room erupted into loud cheering, immediately followed by everyone talking at once about how awesome he is.

Ushijima’s poker face didn’t change but he did thank everyone for their kind words., and that was good enough for them.

“So after that banger is there anyone who wants to sing next,” Kawanishi said with a laugh.

No one spoke for a bit and Tendou stood up, “Fine I’ll sing again. Just so you know this isn’t a competition alright.” 

Tendou chose the next song and Goshiki lit up, recognizing the song immediately. “Go Tendou-san!” 

“Have you heard this song before?” Shirabu asked Goshiki.

The first year nodded. “Yes. Tendou-san has been singing it at least once every time we come here.”

The song [ "Echo"](https://youtu.be/8oZ8CT5Zhx0%E2%80%9C%20rel=) began to play.

This time it was Semi who was obviously floored with Tendou’s performance, eyes never leaving the other while he sang. Meanwhile Goshiki quietly hummed along and the others listened and watched, all the while drinking and eating.

*****

After Tendou finished singing Semi jumped up and put his hands on Tendou’s shoulders, slightly shaking him as he talks excitedly, “When the hell have you started singing and when did you learn how to sing in English?! Why haven’t you told me this before?! We should totally go for karaoke more often!”

Breathless from his singing Tendou could only laugh while saying. “Ok, ok. Sheesh calm down for a bit Semisemi~” 

Finally realizing what he was doing, Semi quickly let go with a quick mutter on an apology. Tendou waved it off as he gave the mic to Semi. “How about you sing us another song again Semisemi?” Mouth slightly upturned into a grin. “Also I look forward to our next karaoke outing~”

Tendou then took his seat, leaving Semi standing, holding the mic with a slight blush on his face. He easily recollected himself though and chose the next song for him to sing.

“Great rapping Tendou,” complimented Yamagata.

“Thanks, it took a while to get used to.”

“Yeah we know, Goshiki said you’ve been singing it ever since you started going for karaoke together.” Kawanishi added, taking a sip from his cold drink. 

Tendou shrugged. “It’s a good song.”

Ushijima spoke up. “You sang it well Tendou.” 

Taken by surprise Tendou could only squeeze out a thanks before feeling his face heat up just a little bit.

Shirabu stared at Tendou wordlessly, one look already said a lot. Tendou caught Shirabu’s gaze and he hissed under his breath. “Shut it.”

Shirabu simply shrugged. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You were thinking it,” Tendou retorted.

A disinterested noise was Shirabu’s only reply. Semi’s song then started to play and they quieted down.

[ "Star Trail"](https://youtu.be/8oYY1IWiQI0%E2%80%9C%20rel=), the song’s title flashed on screen. 

Another attention catching performance. 

*****

After Semi finished singing Tendou volunteered Shirabu, who sent him a death glare but still stood up and took the mic from Semi. Kawanishi cheered as support while Semi returned to his seat beside Tendou,

The song title appeared, [ “Blues"](https://youtu.be/p2sQ3_ihk6o%E2%80%9C%20rel=) and the instrumental started.

The slow beat of the song was a nice break from the upbeat ones earlier and everyone was satisfied to simply sit and listen, about half of their food was already eaten. 

Semi whispered to Tendou, “Shirabu can also sing great.”

Tendou whispered back, “I know right? I wonder if everyone in our team is secretly a great singer.” 

“I doubt that.” Semi hummed.

“By the way, we’re still going out for that karaoke right, Semisemi?”

“After exams.”

“Tomorrow.”

Semi insisted. “After exams.”

“Ok ok, fine,” Tendou relented but murmured under his breath, “Such a prude.”

The song ends and Shirabu quickly goes back to his seat, snapping at Tendou, “There, I hope you’re satisfied Tendou-san.”

Tendou only giggled, “Very, you sing well Kenjirou.”

“Mhmm, that’s true. You do sing well Shirabu.” Kawanishi added and Shirabu only sighed, no longer annoyed.

Surprisingly Ushijima stands up and takes the mic again.

“Ooo I wonder what Wakatoshi-kun will sing this time~” Tendou chirped, finishing his drink and fries in the meantime.

[ "Iroha Uta" ](https://youtu.be/Xup_7qlX_XI%E2%80%9C%20rel=) starts playing and while Ushijima starts to sing Tendou once again chokes on his food, trying to muffle his coughing by covering his mouth.

Everyone else was also stunned but no one moved to stop Ushijima from singing, they only sat there with mouths agape.

_“If it is what you desire_   
_I can be obedient like a dog_   
_and let you tie me up_   
_with a cord, rope or chain”_

Reon immediately moved over to cover Goshiki’s ears. Yamagata covered his own ears, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“ _Or if you prefer,_  
 _I can be endearing like a kitten_  
 _and delight you_  
 _with my fingers, feet and lips_  
 _Whoever indulges their passions first,_  
 _Such things do not matter_ ”

“ _Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter_  
 _Who in our world is unchanging?_  
 _I want to know more and more profoundly_  
 _I cross the deep mountains of karma today_  
 _I shall not have superficial dreams nor be deluded_  
 _I will be stained in your colors_  
 _Ha ni ho he to chi ri nu ru o_  
 _Ah~_ ”

“Holy shit.” Tendou squeaked out, his coughing fit finally subsided. He sends a concerned expression to Semi who also wore a stunned look. Kawanishi and Shirabu pretended they didn’t hear anything amiss.

“ _For instance, if like a camellia flower,_  
 _I were told to blossom in winter,_  
 _I would expose my body_  
 _to snow, to frost and survive_  
 _Or if you would rather see_  
 _a splendid rose on the verge of falling,_  
 _I'll depart the world_  
 _with my neck, my hair clad in fragrance_ ”

Semi nudged Tendou with his elbow, a sign for him to do something but Tendou can only shrug helplessly. The karaoke machine will still continue to play the song anyway.

“ _I have yet to be stained to the bone_  
 _I won't be satisfied with only so much_ ”

Tendou blushed furiously and covered his face. Semi gave up and stared at the ceiling.

Ushijima continued to sing without any preamble, oblivious to the expressions of his friends behind him.

When the song finally ended no one had the guts to say anything except clap. 

Not wanting to let the awkward mood settle Tendou spoke up. “So uh, why don’t we take a short break to uh- finish our food and drinks. Also bathroom break!” After he said that he immediately walked to the door and headed to the bathroom, cheeks still burning red.

*****

No one mentioned the song and everyone had been in engaged in various conversations for the past few minutes, eating all their food and drinks until Tendou came back.

“Hey Tendou we were just discussing about you singing the last song for today,” Reon informed him as the other guys nodded in affirmation.

Tendou readily agreed, one song fitted for the situation coming to mind easily. He goes in front and gets the mic.

The others begin to settle in their seats and the music starts to play. 

[ "Tomodachi"](https://youtu.be/3a4ReNasfBA%E2%80%9C%20rel=) spelled in big letters on the screen.

Tendou starts to sing.

“ _What yesterday you are looking at in the distance_  
 _I don't know if it was for you or what you thought_  
  
 _You see, I have the luggage I can't carry_  
  
 _I want to be friends with each other, don't you need any promises?_  
 _I want to be your friend_  
 _Rainy days and sunny days_  
  
 _I'm looking at the sky, the flowing clouds_  
 _This summer will end at this place where the two met_  
  
 _Glittering treasures in your heart_  
  
 _I want to be friends with each other, don't you need any promises?_  
 _I want to be your friend forever forever_  
  
 _I want to be friends with each other, don't you need any promises?_  
 _I want to be your friend_  
 _Rainy days and sunny days”_

By the time the song ends almost everyone in the room had watery eyes, except for pokerface Ushijima of course. 

Tendou speaks into the mic with a genuine smile. “Thanks for the past three years guys. I had a lot of fun.”


End file.
